DE 102 60 831 B3 describes a lighting system for displays of vehicles having a substantially planar carrier, onto which LEDs are set as light sources. Between the LEDs there are electroluminescence films which substantially cover the entire surface of the carrier. Over the arrangement of carrier and lighting system a covering is applied, which forms the visible side and onto which symbols are printed. Between the covering and the carrier there lies in addition a small spacer plate with openings which correspond to the regions at which the symbols are provided on the covering. The lighting system provides displays in a motor vehicle.
In addition, it is known to integrate a background or surface lighting between the carrier and the covering of a trim part in vehicles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,464,381 B2 and 6,773,129 B2 describe for example an interior lighting for a vehicle, in which an electroluminescence sheet is inserted between a carrier and a cover layer. In order to prevent the cover layer from bulging in the region of the electroluminescence plate, a recess can be provided in the cover layer or in the carrier, in which the electroluminescence sheet is held. The recess is deeper than the thickness of the electroluminescence sheet so that the structure as a whole becomes discontinuous. Further details of the structure are not described.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,150,550 B2 and 7,287,885 B2 describe electroluminescence (EL) lighting arrangements for storage compartments of a motor vehicle, wherein an EL light is formed into a housing wall of the storage compartment and comes to lie on its surface.
DE 10 2005 005 682 A1 and DE 10 2006 012 606 A1 describe illuminable inner trim parts for motor vehicles with a carrier, a planar light source and a cover layer which is permeable to the light of the light source. LEDs and luminous films can be used as light sources. The surface layer can carry any desired shapes, symbols, lettering etc. The cover layer can be a fabric layer.
EP 2 060 444 B1 describes an illuminable inner trim part for a motor vehicle, in which luminescent material, in the form of luminescent particles, is integrated into a carrier or is inserted in the form of a luminescence layer between a carrier and a cover layer. An LED strip serves as light source.
WO02/061380 A2 describes a background lighting arrangement for a motor vehicle with a carrier which has an aperture through which an LED is guided. A two-layered cover layer of a foam material and of a cover material lies over the carrier. The foam material likewise also has a recess to receive the LED, and the cover material is perforated so that the light of the LED can penetrate onto the visible side of the lining part. The structure of carrier and lamp is discontinuous.
The lighting systems described above are also known in the prior art as “hidden until lit” lighting systems. They serve both as background lighting and also for the lighting of decorative elements and displays. It should not be perceivable, for the passenger of a motor vehicle, that a light source or display is provided in the trim part, as long as it is not switched on. In the switched-off state therefore, the trim part is to have an inconspicuous continuous appearance. In this context, a problem exists in the prior art that owing to perforations of the cover layer or indentations or bulges of the cover layer in the region of the light source, discontinuities are created in the appearance of the trim part, which “reveal” the lighting system.
It hence is an object of the invention to provide a trim means for a motor vehicle with integrated lighting system and a method for its manufacture, which avoids the above problems. The aim is that the trim means is not discernible for the passenger of a motor vehicle as long as the lighting system is not active. In addition, the trim means according to the invention is to be simple in construction and can be manufactured at low cost.